


the way you kiss me will work each time

by phelipa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phelipa/pseuds/phelipa
Summary: The air is crisp, the hum of crickets in the air as a breeze blows through the open windows. The sun is setting and a faint glow spreads across the sky, clouds glowing a fiery red behind the cracked, cement screen. The lot is nearly empty, the few scattered cars parked haphazardly and with disregard to the radio posts. It’s a wonder the drive in ever survived the anonymous buyer that threatened to tear it down, but it’s a town landmark and Betty’s grateful that it managed to keep its feet firmly planted in Riverdale.





	the way you kiss me will work each time

The air is crisp, the hum of crickets in the air as a breeze blows through the open windows. The sun is setting and a faint glow spreads across the sky, clouds glowing a fiery red behind the cracked, cement screen. The lot is nearly empty, the few scattered cars parked haphazardly and with disregard to the radio posts. It’s a wonder the drive in ever survived the anonymous buyer that threatened to tear it down, but it’s a town landmark and Betty’s grateful that it managed to keep its feet firmly planted in Riverdale. The car door cracks open and her expression softens into a smile as Veronica slides into the passenger seat with a large, buttery popcorn and a diet coke.

“The place is rough, Betts.” She admonishes, brow furrowed as she sets the popcorn between the front seats, “It’s a health code violation waiting to happen.”

Betty laughs, “Where’s your sense of nostalgia?”

She wrinkles her nose, reaching for a handful of popcorn, “If I die of Listeriosis, I’m sending my family after you.”

“Deal.” Betty acquiesces, “It’s worth the risk.”

It’s almost autumn and the sun sets quickly, a disheartening reminder that summer is almost over. School starts in two weeks and with it, the lazy days of lounging are coming to an end. Anxiety creeps in as she ponders where they’ll be in a year; likely heading off to separate universities, and her hands start to curl into fists, nails gravitating to the long-healed but familiar spot. Veronica must catch a glimpse of it because she presses a quick kiss to her cheek and tosses a bag of skittles that had been secreted away into Betty’s lap,

“I got your favourite.”

Her fists relax, fingers uncurling and chest loosening as she reaches for the bag, tugging it open and smiling softly, gratefully. Veronica knows about the anxiety that still lingers in the not so deep recesses of Betty’s mind, but she also knows that it makes Betty uncomfortable and, in some ways, more anxious when she addresses it directly. She has a handful of more subtle techniques that Betty recognizes and appreciates; they’ve talked about the anxiety before and they’ll talk about it again, but she appreciates that it doesn’t have to be addressed every day. Sometimes she just needs a little bit of distraction.

Veronica cranes her head out the window and snorts, “Jesus, Betty. There are like three other cars here. This place is a joke.”

 She sucks the colour off a grape skittle, nibbling the rounded edge of the candy before she wistfully says,

“I used to come here with my family. Polly and I would always fight over who got to choose the snack and we’d fall asleep in the backseat before the first movie was even halfway finished, but it was special. They tried not to fight in the summer when we were home from school; or at least, the tried not to let us see it. We stopped coming when I was eight, they were fighting a lot and I think just the thought of having to spend three hours in the car together would have killed them both.”

Veronica is looking at her with a peculiar expression and she can’t tell whether it’s because she pities her or whether she’s jealous. Their childhoods were different and even though there was turmoil is the Cooper household, she knows that Veronica is a little bit resentful of the fact that Betty had both her mother and father while she was raised by a handful of select, aging Latina women. Her expression softens after a moment and she hastily rolls the window up as darkness envelopes them and no-see-ums and mosquitoes start to ping against the windshield.

“Well, thanks for sharing it with me.”

The radio crackles to life as the screen in front of them flickers, the projector struggling for a moment as the opening credits stutter to life. They’re playing reruns of old movies, having been unable to secure the licensing agreements for the end of the season box office blowouts, but Betty loves _Grease_ and Veronica claims to have never seen _The Breakfast Club_.

Betty reaches for the popcorn, cupping a handful of it to her stomach, as the introduction to _Grease_ starts and Veronica tips her chair back just a little bit to get a better angle.

“How many times have you seen it?” Veronica asks, plucking a red skittle from the bag between them.

“God, too many to count.” Betty laughs.

“You’re a living Sandra Dee, you know that, right?”

Betty rolls her eyes and gives Veronica’s thigh a squeeze, “Full dark, no stars; remember?”

Veronica grins, “Touché.”

The advantage of having seen the movie countless times is that Betty has no issue with turning away from the screen to reach for Veronica, tipping her head towards her and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Veronica licks her lips and grins, quipping playfully,

“God, Betty. I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“Mmm,” Betty hums, fumbling with the popcorn between them as she climbs over the gearshift and between Veronica’s parted legs, “Are you now?”

She tastes salt and butter when she kisses her, a hint of sickly sweet diet coke greeting her tongue as she slips past Veronica’s lips. Veronica moans softly, fingers fumbling with Betty’s tight ponytail, tugging at it until loose curls spill over their faces to form a makeshift curtain.  Her fingers thread through Betty’s hair and Betty shivers as Veronica tugs gently, breaking their kiss. Veronica is smiling wryly as she pulls back,

“Is this what you had in mind when you suggested the drive in?”

Betty grins, “It’s an added perk.”

She kisses her again, readjusting in the seat so that she can slide a knee between Veronica’s legs and sink down onto her thigh. Veronica’s hips shift restlessly, and she squirms down in the seat, rocking her hips against Betty’s knee. A hand leaves Betty’s hair in favour of slipping beneath her thin t-shirt and a shiver ripples across her skin as Veronica’s cool fingertips skate along the subtle curve of her waist, mapping her ribs as she tiptoes over them. Veronica moans appreciatively at Betty’s lack of bra as she slides her thumb along her pink nipple, drawing her thumb back and then massaging the soft skin around it until Betty starts to roll her hips, tipping forward and deepening the kiss.

Veronica abandons Betty’s hair in favour of settling a hand on her hips, sliding her index finger just below the waist of Betty’s jeans, gooseflesh rising to meet her light touch as she teases along the elastic band of her underwear. Betty breaks the kiss with a quiet whimper, rocking hard against Veronica’s thigh as she arches back, pressing her breasts forward into Veronica’s open palm. Veronica takes the moment to flick open the button at her waist, easing the zipper down and stroking her thumb over the soft blue bow on her panties. She tries to slip a couple fingers down the front of her jeans but the passenger seat is unforgiving, Betty’s jeans too tight and the angle fucks it up for the both of them.

Betty groans in frustration, sitting up and tugging at the waist of her jeans to try and ease them over her hips. Veronica laughs as she pulls Betty down for a quick kiss, breaking apart to suggest,

“Back seat?”

Betty nods and they disengage long enough for Veronica to wriggle out from beneath her and climb over the partition between the seats, reaching beneath her skirt to tug her underwear over her knees as Betty wrestles with her jeans in the front seat. Her cheeks are flushed with frustration and anticipation as she spills into the backseat, her simple cotton bikini briefs left in place while the jeans lay abandoned on the driver’s side.

“Lay down.” Veronica urges, sitting up to give Betty space to crawl in beneath her.

The bench in the back is narrow but affords a little bit more space than the tight front seat; Betty lets her leg hang off the side of the bench as Veronica slips between her thighs. Veronica moves down to kiss her again, the heel of her palm meeting the damp front of Betty’s panties as their lips touch. Betty jerks at the touch and the pressure increases, a slow steady rock that makes her clit burn as Veronica slips her tongue into Betty’s mouth.

Her hand shifts, fingers catching the lacy edge of the bikini briefs and nudging them to the side so she can slip past them. She slides her thumb up the slit between Betty’s labia and her hips tremble, canting up against Veronica’s hand in a desperate attempt to find more friction. She eases between her labia and finds the slippery bud of her clit, massaging around the hood until Betty lets out a low moan. The left side is more sensitive so she spends her time there, tracing slow patterns just beneath the hood until Betty’s neck tips back and she shudders,

“R-Ronnie…”

It’s too much, too sensitive, so she eases back and circles her swollen clit, gathering a touch of the slick heat from between her legs and drawing it up around her nub. She uses her other hand to push at Betty’s hip until she shifts just slightly, giving Veronica room to slip her leg over Betty’s raised knee. Her own clit is aching mercilessly, and she lets out a soft whimper of relief as she sinks back against Betty’s bare thigh, the rhythm of her fingers against Betty’s clit faltering as she swivels her hips against Betty’s trembling leg.

 “Please, Ronnie.” Betty urges, lifting her knee slightly and making Veronica jerk at the surprising pressure.

“Yeah-” She murmurs, using her heel to push Betty’s foot back so that her knee drops a few inches, giving Veronica enough leeway to slip back on her thigh and keep a little bit of pressure on her own clit as she brings her lips down between Betty’s legs.

Thank God for her long as fuck legs.

She mouths her clit through the cotton, using the fabric to add a little bit of friction as she lets her fingers sink in farther, a single digit slipping into her and curling up to meet the ridged wall of her g spot. Betty shudders as she slips a second finger in, using them in a relentless rhythm to massage the hidden spot. Betty jerks her hip up suddenly and Veronica gasps out a laugh as Betty pushes her away, yanking at the edge of her panties and contorting until she can free her dangling leg from the fabric, shoving the panties under the leg that’s trapped between Veronica’s as she says,

“Again.”

Veronica nudges the dangling leg to the side a little bit further and sinks back down between her legs, rocking back against Betty’s knee as she spreads her labia and brings her lips to her clit. She sucks at her clit, flicks her tongue over the stiff bud and relishes in the strangled noise Betty makes as her hips jerk against Veronica’s mouth.

“Fingers.” Betty moans.

Her knee jerks up against Veronica’s cunt as she sinks two fingers into her, pulsing them rapidly against her swollen g spot; a contrast to the long, languid sucks she’s using against Betty’s clit. Her walls spasm around Veronica’s fingers and she lets out a breathy gasp, hips lifting from the seat as Veronica abandons her clit.

“Ronnie…” She whines, toes curling impatiently.

Veronica grins as she brings her lips back to Betty’s trembling skin, using the tip of her tongue to circle her clit as she brings her hot mouth to Betty’s core. She flattens her tongue, pressing down against her clit and timing her thrusting fingers with the slow strokes of her tongue. Betty’s chest rises and falls rapidly, her breaths escaping in short, ragged gasps. She grapples at the unforgiving fabric of the backseat, tipping her head back against the arm rest as Veronica keeps up her relentless pace. Veronica scissors her fingers within her and the unexpected stretch and drum against her g spot has her hips tensing, jerking up against Veronica’s mouth as her body trembles its’ anguished release, a gush of fluid spilling down Veronica’s wrist as she lets out a low, ragged cry.

“Jesus.” She sighs, tipping her head up to look at Veronica as she wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, “Thank you.”

Veronica laughs, sinking back against Betty’s thigh and giving a playful wriggle of her hips, “Don’t say that, it’s weird.”

Betty’s tenses her leg beneath Veronica and feels the slick rub of Veronica’s cunt against her skin, the mark of Veronica’s arousal pressed against her thigh.  She takes a handful of shaky breaths before the feeling creeps back into her legs and she nudges Veronica upwards with her thigh, grinning at the sharp intake of breath that it earns her. Veronica shifts her weight so that Betty can slip out from beneath her and watches with a bemused expression as she hangs over the partition, fumbling beneath the front seats until both front seats are pushed as far forward as the car allows.

“What’re you -”

“C’mere.” Betty interrupts, pressing her lips to Veronica’s parted ones as she reaches for her hips and urges her to the edge of the backseat.

Veronica moans as Betty slips a hand between them, massaging up the inside of her spread thighs as she dips her tongue into Veronica’s mouth. Her thumb slides along her slit and she groans at the slick, wet heat she finds there, sticky along the top of her thighs from her position on Betty’s knee. Veronica’s thighs tremble as she spreads them wider, her lips tipping away from Betty’s as she lets her head fall back against the seat to bring her hips forward.

“Oh God.” She whimpers as Betty eases back onto her knees, slipping her shoulders beneath Veronica’s weak knees as she brings her mouth to Veronica’s center.

She mouths at her labia, drawing them into her mouth one at a time and sucking them until Veronica’s hips are twitching beneath her, urging her to slip past them towards her clit. She pins her hips down, looping her arms around Veronica’s restless legs before she teases a long, slow line along her slit. Veronica jerks against her and Betty grins as she feels Veronica’s trembling fingers thread through her hair, a gentle pressure at the back of her head coaxing her forward.

She relents, dipping her tongue between Veronica’s folds and slowly tracing patterns over her ridged lips until she meets her clit. She avoids it intentionally, almost laughing at Veronica’s anxious huff of indignation as she marks lazy circles just around the hood of her clit.

“Betty,” She keens, wriggling her hips in a desperate attempt to increase the pressure, “Not. Fair.”

She does laugh this time and Veronica jerks at the sensation, her thighs spasming against Betty’s shoulders. Her thighs are sticky against Betty’s sunburnt shoulders, tiny beads of sweat beginning to erupt over Veronica’s exposed skin, and she thinks if Betty doesn’t do something to her clit in the next sixty seconds, she may implode.

Her vision goes white as Betty clamps her lips around her clit, sucking hard and then alternating with slow flicks of her tongue. She’s so wet, she can feel the stickiness of herself against Betty’s chin as she slips down lower, her tongue delving into Veronica’s cunt as she brings a hand back between her thighs, her index finger tucked just above her nose so that she can sweep it over her aching clit. It’s good but it’s not what she needs and she tugs at Betty’s hair just a little, bringing her head back up until she latches back into her clit. She sucks mercilessly and it’s almost too much, the muscles in her lower abdomen tightening almost painfully, but then it’s just enough and her grip tightens against Betty’s scalp, her thighs crushing against her as her hips buck into Betty’s mouth, her orgasm tearing through her as Betty keeps up her relentless pressure.

She has to pull her away, snapping her legs shut as the aftershocks pulse through her and it all becomes too much. She closes her eyes, catches her breath and after a few seconds her body’s quaking ceases, sagging against the seat as she lets her legs fall open. Betty winces as she stretches her legs out, pushing herself up onto the seat next to her.

“Ok?” Betty murmurs, slipping beneath her arm and pressing a quick kiss to her glistening collarbone.

She’s the taller of the two so she doesn’t quite fit, the position slightly awkward as Veronica fits an arm over her shoulders and pulls her in tighter, her shaky breath escaping in a sated,

“Ok.”

Half of the screen is hidden behind the front seats but they listen as Danny and the T-Birds sing their homage to _Greased Lightning_ , Betty reaching to loop their fingers together as Veronica’s body begins to quiet.  Her only reply is a soft chuckle when Veronica complains,

“Jesus, Betts. Why did you wait until the last few days of summer to introduce me to this place?”


End file.
